


Doctor Who - Perspectives - Episode 1 Part 1

by RavenofOld



Series: Doctor Who - Perspectives [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenofOld/pseuds/RavenofOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes across a young soldier named Keth Summers when the TARDIS accidently drops him right dab in the Tangle. The current time's definition for what was once called British Columbia before the start of the Korea/Canada conflict.</p>
<p> But the Doctor may not be the only off world visitor on the front and unless the Doctor can figure out what is going on the war and all of humanity for that matter may fade into nothingness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Perspectives - Episode 1 Part 1

Date: August 22nd, 2029  
Location: F.O.B. Terrace; British Columbia, Canada

       Summers lay back on the sofa, covering his eyes with his forearms. His body tried to absorb the air conditioning, tried to find a way to absorb the comfort of the plush sofa into his muscles for later use, and, of course, both his mind and body were trying to work very hard to not work at all.  
      All his efforts were made impossible by his mind constantly reminding him that in a few short hours he would be out there, in the Tangle.  
      The Tangle, as it is called, is patch of land north of what used to be Prince Rupert; the reason it is called the Tangle is because when you are there, chances are you will be in one. A patch of land that neither side has been able to successfully hold, but which can also be the key for the Koreans to finally break the Canadian line.  
      A single soldier is sent out on his own for one week to monitor the area and look out for any insurgents. Each soldier has a vitals monitor embedded into them: if the monitor flat lines, Canada knows to carpet bomb that area and then send in a unit to ensure cleanup was successful.  
      Initially, they used to send in full units but it proved too clumsy to monitor and when things went south, often too costly for the government.  
      One guy, one section of grids, in and out...It's cleaner, safer, and reduces the overhead costs on the equipment. Yes, that one soldier is at greater risk, but as time has ground on even Canada has come to accept the idea that life is the cheapest, best resource to spend.  
      Starting tomorrow, one of those single soldiers would be Keth, which means today he gets to relax, do what he wants, and eat what he wants. The likelihood of coming back alive sat near 40%; coming back fully sound sat somewhere around 17%.  
      What can the brass say? War is Hell, and Hell has been on Canada’s doorstep now for almost five years.  
      No one ever thought Korea would be able to go to war but with the near collapse of the United States making them global introverts while their wounds healed, the civil war in China after the failure of the Republic, and Japan still on unsteady feet after another ten year long tumble thanks to Mother Nature, there was no one left to be a local or global bully.  
      With Europe being out for the count since 2009 but not realizing it till 2022, one of the last big boys left on the field with an interest in meddling in other people's affairs was Canada.  
      Korea hit hard and fast; harder and faster than anyone could expect. Vancouver was considered a write off by the time the CBC broadcasted that an invasion attempt had taken place. Once the Canadian military wiped the blood from their nose they hit back as hard as they could.  
      The problem is neither side can hit hard enough to knock the other one off the teeter-totter that British Columbia has become.  
      Unlike what people predicted at the turn of the century, wars are still fought with people instead of machines, as it has been since the beginning of time.  People are cheaper, more flexible and easier to program over any machine.  
      “Summers, the rest of the base is hitting lights out. I suggest you do the same!”  
rolled off the couch into a standing position and stretched. “Sounds like a plan...”  
      Yet Keth couldn't find sleep as he lay on top of his sheets, stretched out and staring endlessly at the ceiling. He loved being a soldier and wouldn't change it for anything, but at times he had to believe there was more to life than this, there had to be more. Somewhere out there were things, people and places bigger than his mind could currently conceive of; and he wanted to experience them!  
      Unbeknownst to him one of those very things he knew was out there somewhere was actually sitting in the shadowy corner of his room, watching him. It hates the human, hates the fact that this is supposed to be its new home when there were so many stronger, sturdier vessels in this place. The choice does not belong to it but that of the King.  
      As such, it waited for the vessel to fall asleep; which it is not! Sometimes the vessel's previous owner is allowed to fall into a slumber of reliving memories for eternity. This one will not get such a kind fate; it will make him suffer for making it wait so long this evening.  
      The human will drown in his remembered pain and sorrow, and when it rests, it will crawl deep within the vessel and tear the human's soul to ribbons every day from now until forever...  
      Assuming the damned human would just go to sleep!  
      After many hours the creature howls in frustration and clamors back into the air duct. The risk of exposure was too great and it had been away from the King for too long; it was tired, drained and in need of sustenance.  
      Just as Keth’s mind finally slows down enough to allow him to start to drift off; a horrible chitterling sound filled the room. Off-key and voluminous, it sounded as though a thousand terrible insects from his worst nightmares were all screaming at once.  
      With a start, the lieutenant jumped out of bed and slammed the lights on with one hand while grabbing a pistol with the other. He scanned his room to find…nothing.  
      His heart raced, and fear, something he hadn’t felt in years as a front line soldier, tried to take control. This confused him; he is in the confines of his base, with no alarm, in the safety of his room, alone. Why did his mind think that this was the closest he had ever come to dying?  
     “Well no use going to sleep now…” With a heavy sigh, Keth headed to the showers already dreading the long day that will be starting soon.


End file.
